


found a place to rest my head

by ohcosima



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Puns, Bisexual Clary Fray, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Body Paint, Clubbing, Coming Out, Dancing, Doctor Who References, Drinking, Drinking Games, Everybody Lives, Everyone is of age, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Lydia Branwell Is A Lesbian, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Nerd Simon, Nobody Is Straight Because I Said So, Nobody is Dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Sarcasm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, i don't make the rules, of sorts, raphael struck me as a gray ace polysexual, so imma go with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcosima/pseuds/ohcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, it was the low cut tank top that did it for Raphael, even if it bore a Star Wars pun (‘<i>Sith Happens</i>’? Really?). Raphael didn’t know he was into nerds with questionable fashion sense that behaved like spazzy teenagers in clubs, but at least he could blame it on the abs. And the arms. So sue him.</p><p> </p><p>Or: the one where everybody gets their person, everybody is a puppy at a point, nobody is a jerk (mostly) and Magnus rightly reigns, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a fuckhead, I know. I'm still working on my poussoso fic, yet here I am giving in this fandom. And for what pairing! Never in my worst nightmares I could have had anticipated my return in the Fanon side of the Moon. But I guess my soul is sold, what can a girl do. I'm in love with Raphael Santiago and I was inspired by a moltitude of things for this fic.  
>   
> First of all, the second picture of [this fanart](http://su-pectrum.tumblr.com/post/147954685764/pastel-goth-saphael-or-glow-in-the-dark-saphael). Because imagine Alberto Rosende with a low cut tank top. Bless you, artist, bless you.  
> Second of all, Justin Timberlake's [Can't Stop the Feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ru0K8uYEZWw) because it's so catchy; I explained my vision [on tumblr](http://izzy-lightwccd.tumblr.com/post/147956662038/ok-so-i-have-a-headcanon-of-simon-trying-to-get), and changed some things a bit because of reasons. Anyway, let me know if you liked it! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, if there's something you don't understand and such. I'm still dubious about some things (I haven't got a beta so it's basically me, my computer and multiple revisions) and I would love the feedback. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Title's from Florence + The Machine's _Never Let Me Go_. I love that girl.

**From Magnus** : Raphael I need your help

 **To Magnus** : Mh

 **From Magnus** : Ok so I’ve got a date

 **To Magnus** : Really interesting

 **From Magnus** : This is going to be a bit long, bear with me. So this guy and I had decided to go to this club

 **To Magnus** : By all means tell me more

 **From Magnus** : Everything was fine until this morning when he told me that his sister found out about the date. Well kinda anyway. I’ll explain now. Basically she and  a bunch of other people decided to tag along

 **From Magnus** : But because they know me just as a friend they don’t know they’re crushing a date and he isn’t out yet so he can’t tell them and I don’t want him to be forced to you know???

 **From Magnus** : So he told me to bring friends along if I want to. And that’s the part where you tell me that of course you’ll come with me. Please?

 **To Magnus** : Isn’t Catarina in town? Ragnor?

 **From Magnus** : I already asked them!!! Catarina has work tomorrow and you know Ragnor is sick. Please please please just this one time

 **To Magnus** : So I’m the very last person that comes to your mind when you want to hang out. Interesting

 **From Magnus** : Raphael. I’m coming to pick you up at eight thirty. Don’t wear anything too fancy, it’s just a club

 **To Magnus** : You’re lucky I don’t keep count of the favors you owe me

 **From Magnus** : Someday you’ll thank me darling

 **To Magnus** : Ah ah I’ll pass

―

Magnus sat comfortably across Alec, a drink in his hand, as he listened to him rant about his lazy work colleagues. The place they had chosen wasn’t too crowded yet, the music only serving as background noise.

Taking a sip, he nodded, “So who’s going to join us tonight?”

“Well, it’s gonna be Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon.” Alec answered, “Sorry they’re late, Izzy always forces everybody to help her choose her outfit. Which means she chooses it herself, asks you for your opinion and then proceeds to disregard it entirely.”

“Don’t worry at all, I sympathize,” Magnus chuckled, ignoring completely the huff that came from his right. Just as Alec smiled and opened his mouth, his phone beeped.

“Oh, it’s them. I’m going out to get them, wait a bit,” and he rushed out.

Magnus followed him with his eyes, delighted at his adorably stiff strut. When Alec stepped out, Magnus turned to Raphael, who was currently staring into the void with his arms crossed over his chest and an overall air of sulkiness.

“Aw, come on,” Magnus pleaded beguilingly, “I know you approve,”

Raphael grunted, “He’s amiable. If you leave out the fact he only knows two expressions, which are flustered and blank.”

“You’re the one to talk,” Magnus made a face at him, shutting him down before he could defend himself. “ _Anyway_ , listen. I already met part of tonight’s crew. There’s Isabelle, who is like my platonic soul mate. I love her to bits and you are going to too. The other one… well he’s tolerable. If you don’t talk to him or look in his direction for more than half a second. Also he’s adopted, so that’s why he doesn’t look anything like Izzy and Alec.”

“So he’s better hair than you and you are a jealous fucker?”

“Better hair than _me_? Just wait and you’ll see, Raph,”

“Don’t call me that, please.” Raphael  rolled his eyes at the pet name, grimacing dramatically.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Magnus ignored his protest, “Don’t tell Alec I said that. He loves the boy to death.”

“Oh yes, I totally was going to.”

“I don’t know the other two. Alec said something about one of them being Isabelle’s crush… or his brother’s. Who cares. They are here just because they made puppy eyes.”

“Magnus!” a familiar voice rang, and Magnus didn’t even have the time to turn around before a pair of arms were hugging him tightly.

“Izzy! It’s lovely to have you here!”

The beautiful dark-haired girl smiled charmingly, letting go of Magnus to take the place near him. Magnus surveyed her impeccable outfit, mentally noting to compliment her and tell Alec to follow his sister’s ways more often. She wore high-waisted jeans, white ankle-strap high-heeled sandals and a white bustier, all of it accompanied with matching accessories.

“Alec was going to keep all the fun to himself,” she chuckled, giving Magnus a suggestive look that he chose not to dwell too much on. “Who’s you’re friend there?” she asked, fixating her eyes on Raphael before Magnus could say anything about her previous statement.

“Oh, this is Raphael. Raphael, this is Alec’s sister Isabelle.”

“Pleased to meet you,” he greeted, accepting the hand the girl offered.

“Call me Izzy,” she beamed and turned towards the rest of the group.

“Hi Magnus,” another voice spoke, and this time Alec’s older brother came into view nodding at Magnus and introducing himself to Raphael.

“This is Clary,” Izzy announced, her arm intertwined with the one of a timid-looking girl.

“Hi everyone,” she waved, and Magnus had a feeling he had already seen her somewhere. She wore a tight black dress with matching high heels, outfit that, judging from the way she carried herself, had clearly been chosen by Izzy.

“And this is Simon,” she continued as a scruffy-looking guy waved and mumbled his greeting. He was attached to Clary’s side almost uncomfortably, though the red-haired girl didn’t seem to notice or mind. Magnus conceded he found him quite easy on the eye, and wondered for a moment if he was the famous crush. If Izzy had decided to go for the nerdy-hot type, he couldn’t be the one to judge. Awkwardness could be tremendously charming sometimes.

Magnus came to the conclusion with a small sigh and decided to focus on his personal brand of social clumsiness, watching as Alec talked to his brother.

The place had actually began to get a lot more congested, and the music had grown louder. He saw Izzy drag Clary and Simon into the core of the club, and seeing as Alec was otherwise occupied he chose Raphael as a dancing companion. But when he turned around he saw his friend was intently watching someone among the mob crowding the dance floor.

“Raphael?”

“Yes?” he diverted his gaze immediately, an unreadable expression on his face.

Magnus smirked, “Am I interrupting something?” he tried searching in the general direction Raphael had been looking, but couldn’t possibly place the person of his interest.

“No,” Raphael replied curtly, almost glaring at Magnus.

“That’s fine,” Magnus raised his eyebrows, “No need to get defensive. Anyway, wanna go dancing?”

“What about your puppy?”

“Puppy? He’s abundantly over six feet tall, Raph. Don’t project your bitterness aimlessly.” He laughed as Raphael rolled his eyes, “Anyway he’s having the conversation of his life with his brother. Are you coming or not?” Magnus raised to his feet, waiting expectantly.

“Nope.” Raphael shaked his head. Magnus sighed once again, knowing when to pick his battles, and launched himself in the crowd, welcomed by Izzy’s enthusiastic dance.

―

Raphael started regretting his entire existence the moment Magnus told him to make himself comfortable, just three minutes and he would be ready to go. So he sat on the black leather sofa and raised his eyebrow when approximately every sixteen seconds a piece of clothing flew out the room (the fifth time it happened he lost interest).

Magnus came out fifteen minutes later, with a fresh smile on his face and a body language that expressed utter self-satisfaction. Raphael noticed his more casual apparel, thinking it must have been the necessity for a simple style that made Magnus’ Big Quest for The Perfect Outfit longer than usual. God knows if the guy had something simple in his wardrobe.

But there he was, perfectly styled hair, deep blue eyeliner, nail polish, an infinite amount of rings, slashed gray jeans and a silky t-shirt with a very deep v-neck. Raphael almost admitted the effort was worth the wait, but he didn’t want to go through the seven stages of grief in three second, given the reaction Magnus would have if he said it out loud.

So they went to the club, listened to an overgrown puppy rant about uninteresting things and then about even more uninteresting people.

Raphael was seriously considering fleeing while Magnus wasn’ t looking. It wasn’t like he would have missed him; if Raphael knew Magnus at all he would be devoting his entire attention to the “abundantly over six feet tall” baby, and Raphael would be left to deal with small talk with strangers and margarita.

And he’s very embarrassed to say that he would have if Sasquatch’s friends hadn’t come right on time to completely derail that train of thoughts.

Raphael hadn’t moved from his chair since he had landed his ass on it, no matter how much Magnus had insisted he went dancing with him. And while part of the reason was laziness and the thought of people sweating all over his favorite Henley, it also involved a certain person.

A geeky-looking, glasses-wearing person. That was currently dancing like there was no tomorrow along the red-haired girl (Kathy?) and Sasquatch’s sister. In all honesty, it was the low cut tank top that did it for Raphael, even if it bore a Star Wars pun (‘ _Sith Happens_ ’? Really?). Raphael didn’t know he was into nerds with questionable fashion sense that behaved like spazzy teenagers in clubs, but at least he could blame it on the abs. And the arms. So sue him.

The only thing that really preoccupied him was the fact that Magnus had caught him staring. He really hoped he could keep his eyes to himself at least while Magnus was around, or he wouldn’t see the light of day anymore.

―

Loud laughter erupted as soon as Izzy finished narrating the tales of Alec and his first archery bow, which made the man in question blush furiously.

By far, Magnus was having a grand time. It was supposed to be a date, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it becoming a night out with his friends of sorts. The only thing keeping him from enjoying the moment to the fullest, was Raphael, who decided to turn into part of the furniture for the night.

So when they were getting in their third round of dancing (this time even Jace and Alec decided to join) and Raphael still refused to move his feet, Magnus lost it.

“What is it with you?” he questioned, “I mean, I know you’re not the party type but we both know you enjoy dancing. Has something happened?”

“No, no, of course not,” Raphael defended, but Magnus saw something strange in his eyes.

“Do you find them terrible then?”

“No,” he shook his head.

“Then it escapes me.”

“I’m just not in the mood, is all.”

“You could have told, I wouldn’t have forced you here,”

Raphael clicked his tongue and shrugged, “That’s not true,”

“Yeah, okay, I would have dragged you here with my bare hands. But what―” Magnus couldn’t finish the sentence because suddenly somebody threw  themselves onto him. Soon he discovered they were Izzy, Clary and Clary’s friend, all the three of them on different levels of the alcoholemic scale; their cheeks were flushed from the dancing and they kept giggling.

Izzy seemed to be quite tipsy, while Clary appeared mostly sober; the drunkest was probably Simon, who by now used Clary as a support and didn’t do much beside laughing randomly.

“Magnus, we’re going to be body-painted!” Clary yelled over the music.

Magnus had discovered that he did in fact know the girl, since she was his former employer’s daughter. “That’s amazing, biscuit!”

“Magnus, come with us!” Izzy grabbed his arm, “Alec will love it, come on!” she tried whispering, but her tone was still near a squeal so Alec, who was near the giddy trio, heard her perfectly. As the trio started talking in unison, Magnus gazed at a slightly flushed, smiling Alec, paying little attention to them.

Magnus kindly turned them down, promising next time, and not long after the three of them came back with fluorescent patterns drawn all over their bodies. They all admired them, and Magnus noticed a multitude of interesting things.

Jace, for one, was taking pictures of the three of them, and strangely enough for every photo he took of Simon or Izzy, there were ten of Clary. Magnus smirked to himself. Kids these days didn’t know what subtle meant.

Izzy kept talking about the body-painter and how pretty her hair was; she tried to describe the complicate braid her hair was in, but failed immensely because she kept giggling, much to Alec’s entertainment (as he saw him record her rant, he thought of the perks of having siblings to blackmail).

Simon and Clary were deeply engrossed in a competition for who had the prettiest patterns, and Simon kept making obscure references to a video game only Clary knew about.

“Mine are more colorful, you only got violet and green! I have orange and pink too, _ah_!”

“That doesn’t mean anything, Clary! Quantity is not quality, I demand a fair trial!”

“A fair trial!” Clary tried resembling anger, but came off as a silly imitation of a confused puppy. “Izzy, be the judge!”

Izzy nodded seriously, and watched as Clary showed off the paintings on her face, arms and legs, while Simon fumbled with his shirt to show the ones he had on his arms, chest and shoulders.

As Magnus leaned a bit on Alec’s side, he almost missed it – the moment he had been waiting for the entire night. The explanation to all of the fundamental doubts clouding his otherwise perfect judgment and vision. The glorious hand of Fate gifting him with the sight of casualty, which would grant him access to a part of the knowledge that constituted the higher realms of the Universe.

In short: his best friend ogling none other than Simon. And shamelessly so, too. He couldn’t blame him, but he wasn’t about to let this one slide.

“Raphael, what are you doing?” he whispered furiously once he was near enough, in a mix or surprise and amusement.

“What?” he whipped his head to look at Magnus so fast that if he didn’t have the confirmation before, he had it now. Deer Caught In The Headlights, is what Magnus calls the situation of people who know exactly what they are doing, but still have the courage to act clueless in front of Magnus, Master of Catching Deer In The Headlights.

“Don’t _what_ me, Raphael. I saw you,” Magnus insisted, watching as color drained from his friend’s face. “Now tell me I didn’t see right.”

“You didn’t see _anything_ ,” he hissed. They stared at each other for a long bit, Magnus with a challenging furrow, Raphael with a quite convincing frown. So Magnus decided it was time.

He simply chuckled, adjusting in his seat. Raphael must have sensed the changed in his demeanor, because his expression transformed from one of mild preoccupation to one of full-on fear as Magnus smiled slowly and said, “Who wants to join me for another dance?”

“I’m not coming,” Raphael stated, trying to regain some sort of upper-hand. Magnus internally rejoiced in his words, pleased with himself since the dark-haired boy didn’t seem to have an actual clue of his intentions and walked right into his trap instead.

Everybody else cheered and got up, ready to join the dancing swarm of people. Raphael kept his gaze on Magnus, who at the moment felt like the most powerful human being on Earth, and was exuding the confidence of someone who had just won the lottery for the third time that day.

He got up too, _casually_ forgetting to put down his drink. He walked toward Simon, _casually_ spilling it on his lap and apologizing profusely before _casually_ suggesting he stayed at the table this time, “Raphael can watch out for you! It’s not like he wants to dance an you’re sobering up, anyway. Right, Raphael?”

“To be honest―” Raphael tried to interject, but Magnus had already a plan B.

“You want to babysit him on the dance floor? We could do that,” Magnus pretended to search for assent from the others, while he dared Raphael to try and contrast his power yet again with his eyes.

“Magnus, it’s fine, I can skip this one,” Clary offered, taking Magnus aback momentarily.

“Clary―”

An annoyed sigh later, Raphael was shushing her, “It’s fine. I wasn’t going to dance really. Don’t worry.”

Magnus smirked, still looking at Raphael, “Sorry again, Sigmund,” and walked away.

―

“I-it’s Simon, it was an… um, well,” Simon tried to tell Magnus, but he was already joining the others on the dance floor.

Raphael shook his head and rolled his eyes. The innocence of people who weren’t friends with Magnus almost pained him. And now he was stuck with a complete stranger just because he had made the mistake of looking at his face too much. It’s not like every person he found remotely cute he _had_ to talk to, Magnus just didn’t get it.

“So… so you’re Magnus’ friend.” Simon started, fidgeting a little.

Raphael clenched his teeth. “Yes.”

“You look like the opposite of him,”

Raphael burned him with his glare, “You choose your friends based on their looks?”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. I mean he’s so lively and you are… not,”

“Mh. You’re calling me dull.”

“No! Well I don’t know you, you could be,” Simon shook his head vigorously, “But I’m not saying you are.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow, at which Simon smiled brightly. “Are you two?”

His smiled dropped instantly only to return in a matter of seconds, “Too good for you!” and he bent over in a fit of laughter.

The pun left Raphael quite disconcerted. “Wow,”

“Get it? Too good, two good,” Simon continued laughing, and if not for the joke Raphael would laugh at how he tried and failed to gain composure. At last, he cleared his throat, sneaking a glance at Raphael (which he only noticed because his eyes happened to be resting in that direction, he _wasn’t_ looking at Simon in particular). Raphael tried to pretend he wasn’t there, figuring his friendliness was alcohol induced. But predictably enough, after a while Simon was the one to interrupt the silence between them again.

“Dude, you know what?”

“What?” Raphael blinked in curiosity.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom and clean myself up, so we both can go dancing,” he nodded, as if he was trying to convince himself, and got up, but as soon as he did he blinked slowly and Raphael recognized the look of someone who just realized how much they had really drank.

“Are you sure? You don’t seem ready for that,”

“I’m the readiest. There’s no one readier than me in this place.” Simon brushed him off, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. He took a step forward, and then giggled. “The floor is wobbly.”

Raphael sighed for the umpteenth time and got up, “I’ll walk you.” He grabbed his arm and guided him as carefully as he could towards the bathroom, praying to God he didn’t throw up before they reached the toilet.

“Wobbly is a strange word if you think about it. Like pudding. And Doctor Who.” Simon continued when he had finally washed his pants well enough.

“Yeah well, that’s not the right button, Rose. You poured soap on yourself,” Raphael said as Simon struggled with the hot air dryer. As soon as he reached for his arm to try and stop him from pouring even more soap on himself, Simon turned his head with an expression of awe on his face.

“You got the reference.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, and?”

Just like that, Simon cupped his cheek and Raphael started fearing for his life, “You are a great human,” he declared solemnly, “And you deserve to dance.”

Raphael stood motionless, eyes wide with shock. But as soon as it began it ended, and with a final pat on his cheek, Simon calmly returned to taking care of his pants. Raphael took a deep interest in the floor tiles, and followed behind when Simon triumphantly declared his pants were ready to dance. Raphael didn’t dignify that statement with a reaction.

When they got back, Magnus and Alec were sitting at the table. They didn’t notice them until Simon jumped in from behind them loudly singing along to the song currently playing, which as he said was the “best fucking song ever written by human people”. He repeated this exact statement for the next song too, and when the next came on, he seemed to have take a decision.

“Someone has to dance with me.” He declared, “I can’t miss this song.”

“I’ve had enough for tonight,” Magnus chuckled, and Alec obviously jumped on the same wagon.

Raphael was just about to sit down, when he heard him. “So nobody is coming with me?”

He opened his mouth, but he already knew it was a lost cause.

“Please?” Simon mouthed over the music, doing ridiculous puppy eyes. Now that they were in the dark again, his paint was luminescent yet again, though blurry and dissolved in some points. Simon looked in his eyes, Raphael looked in his.

“What the hell,” Raphael got up, grabbed Simon and hauled him towards the dance floor.

―

“Mission accomplished,”

“What?”

“The universal balance is restored. My friend has a thing for your friend. He plays dumb, but I fixed it. I staged a thing and it worked.”

“You staged a thing?” Alex frowned, more curious than outraged.

“Yeah, the drink thing. Don’t tell me you didn’t realize.” Magnus raised his brows at the Alec’s silence. “Oh, come on. It was kind of obvious too. He was eating him with his eyes when he came back all painted and glowing. Not that he wasn’t before, probably. I didn’t pay attention,”

Alec chuckled, throwing his head back, “You’re the worst. Simon he’s too drunk to do anything about it.”

“ _Raphael_ won’t do anything tonight, he’s a gentleman.” Magnus assured, “I just want them to have something to talk about when they meet again.”

“When?”

“Yeah, when,” Magnus looked at him, “Are you doubting my clairvoyance skills?”

“No, sir,” Alec shook his head, amused by his sureness.

“Good. I will convince Raphael to leave Seamus his number.”

“I believe in your mischievous plotting.” Alec stated, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Really?” Magnus asked, impressed he had his boyfriend’s approval.

“Looks like it’s working indeed,” he chuckled, and nodded at the dancing crowd.

Magnus gasped, “I… I don’t know what to say,” his face split in an enormous grin as soon as he saw what his boyfriend was referring to. “I’m so proud.”

―

Raphael could say with a certain percentage of sureness that this was the most embarrassing moment in his entire life, including what was yet to happen.

The problem was dancing about six or seven inches away from him. And as Izzy said before she abandoned him to fend for himself, Simon didn’t dance, he threw his body around. And based on his own personal experience, he even expected Raphael to catch him.

At least he wasn’t one of those people who turned slutty while drunk; for that Raphael thanked the Lord. But at a particular point, Simon threw his arms on his shoulders like he expected Raphael to slow dance to Justin Timberlake. “You should relax,” he screamed, and while he had said something else too, Raphael wasn’t able to catch it, with the music so loud it made his chest vibrate.

“I am relaxed,” Raphael shouted back, deciding to keep the sentences short for their own good.

“No, you aren’t,” he proclaimed, and finally detached himself from Raphael, who had moved his hands in all strange directions in order to avoid putting them on Simon. Simon, had began making silly moves, looking at Raphael encouragingly.

Raphael raised his eyebrows, “Dude.” He wanted to tell him so bad that all this was totally out of hand and not appropriate, and that he didn’t know him in the slightest, what the hell he just thought he was cute, fuck Magnus, who the hell―

 “You’re really cute when you brood,” Simon kept giggling, “You brood a lot,”

Raphael was experiencing a shock after another, “Well, thanks, I guess,”

“Now dance,” he prodded him with an elbow, and started singing along the song. For a moment, he stood there bouncing lightly to the music, unsure of what to do.

“I already am,” he tried.

“Again, you’re not,” Simon insisted, and Raphael experienced one of those moment of self-discovery in Virginia Woolf’s novels. It wasn’t like there were people he cared about enough around him to fell too self-conscious. Magnus was going to pester him regardless of what he did, so… he  shrugged and gave in.

―

“I’m so sorry for your friend, Magnus,” Clary said, barely able to hold in a laugh.

“Raphael? Oh, don’t worry, that’s not the most difficult situation he’s been in. We’re friends, after all,” they laughed openly as they saw Simon make up weird dance moves and Raphael trying to copy them, a mixture of confusion and mirth in his face.

“Do you think they have a thing for each other?”

“They most definitely have. I’m only speaking for Simon here, but even when he’s drunk he doesn’t usually dance with anybody.” Clary assured.

“It’s a match then!”

“Yeah, Cupid,” Alec interrupted, “I think we are heading home. We’re all kinda sleepy.”

“Old people problems, I see. So we are saying goodbye?”

“Yep, we are, idiot,” Alec smiled bashfully.

“Let us recover those two then!”


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say: I haven't read the books, so the characterization is inspired by the show's characters. Which by the way, I don't own. Aaaand again: leave comments and tell me aaaaall you liked, you disliked, you got confused about. Thank you for your time!!
> 
> P.S. Posting early because in the next days I'll be swamped. Also this is Movie Night pt. 1. Stay tuned for pt. 2!!

On the ride home, Alec  sat in the passenger’s seat, replaying in his head moments from the date-turned-social-event. Izzy, Simon and Clary all slept in the backseat.

His feelings were driving him insane; he had known Magnus for quite a while now, and he still had trouble accepting that someone like him actively wanted to be with someone like Alec. And yes, that sounded really sad, but Alec honestly felt like doing the stupidest things when he was around Magnus. None of his previous relationships had let him to the point of actually thinking of giving coming out a shot.

He was always careful. He never let his family and friends know them as anything more than a coworker, or a friend from the gym. Magnus had pushed past his boundaries in a way that Alec didn’t even completely realize if not after it happened.

Alec thought it was equal parts funny and tragic that the things he feared about were for a majority of the population – including his father and mother – completely normal, acceptable things. That is, if he did them with a woman.

Magnus’s hands for one made Alec wish he could draw. Holding hands was such an innocent thing to do, and yet Alec didn’t get to bask in the nervous joy of it as a teenager. So he cherished it now, when he was laying in Magnus’ bed early in their evenings together, as they just relished of each other’s presence. And Alec was almost hypnotized by it.

Alec had wanted to hold his hand at least three times that night. When they sat, and Alec didn’t miss they way Magnus moved closer when they sat on the lounge; when they were on the dance floor and Alec couldn’t stop laughing; when they were saying goodbye just minutes before and Magnus had quickly hugged him before running to his car.

“Did you have fun?” Jace asked while driving.

“Yeah, thank you, you guys,” Alec smiled sincerely. “I needed a night out after all the bullshit at work,”

Jace smiled, but as much as he wanted to feel like the conversation was over, he also did know why he was having such thoughts in that moment. “Everything alright?” Jace immediately sensed his uneasiness.

“Yeah,” Alec knew he wasn’t really believing it because his eyes squinted imperceptibly, and that was Jace’s way to show lack of conviction. He spoke before he could say anything, “Actually, I― um, there is something I gotta tell you,”

“That’s more like it,” Jace nodded, “Did something happen tonight? Did Magnus do something?”

Alec’s eyes widened, “M-magnus? No, no, w-why would he― I mean he doesn’t―”

“Just making sure,” Jace interrupted, and Alec struggled to tell what his tone meant.

“Right,” he stopped his stuttering lamely, “I need you to tell you this thing,”

Jace prompted, “Just go on and say it, you’ll feel better if you do it quickly,”

“No, I need to set some things straight first,” and what a fitting choice of words, Alec thought.

“I’m dying of anticipation here,” Jace chuckled, adding with a hint of sarcasm, “But don’t let that touch you, man,”

“Ok.” Alec nodded, trying to urge himself to go through with it. “I need you to promise me that nothing is going to change between us.”

“Alec,” Jace was beginning to find concerned.

“Just do it.”

“Of course,” he kept watching the road, but his face kept angling towards Alec.

“Ok,” Alec took a deep breath, “Jace, I’m gay.”

As soon as he said the word, its weight collapsed on his whole body, like a pile of cement pushing down his limbs. Alec sighed, what were mere seconds of silence held the same fury of passing centuries. “I’m sorry, Jace. I’m―”

“No, listen. All of us don’t care. I mean we _do_ care, but not in that sense. We don’t give a fuck as long as you’re happy.” Jace momentarily looked at him, firm and assured. “Plus I kind of knew. Well, I didn’t, but Izzy did, so it’s the same. She came to me, you know? Asked if I wanted to do something about it, but I knew you’d come to us eventually,” he concluded, and Alec was almost in awe of his tact. After a moment his expression softened in something more calm, apologetic. “Did we ruin a date tonight?”

Alec chuckled, “I mean yes, you did ruin it a bit. But Magnus had a great time, and I did too. I guess that’s the purpose.”

“Shit, man,” Jace grimaced, but it was laced with hilarity. “So we can do it again?” Jace said, a smile playing at his lips.

“Yes. And I will come for your sorry ass.” They both tried to keep their laughter down as they heard Izzy grumble.

Jace made a face, “But why didn’t you tell us? Like, I know mom and dad wouldn’t be thrilled, but me and Izzy?”

Alec sighed, “It’s not about you,” he rubbed his face, “I mean, I was sure Izzy wasn’t going to care and I… had some doubts about you, but I knew you’d adjust anyway. _I_ was the one who needed clarity,”

“Are you in the clear now?”

Alec thought about it. His heart had stopped hammering in his chest, he still felt a little uneasy. “I— I’d wanted to tell you that me and Magnus are a thing for a while actually. I just― don’t take this the wrong way, you’re always with Clary and you know I’m getting to like her, but I needed it to be just us.” Jace nodded silently, “Also, I, um, haven’t asked him officially, but I think he’ll say yes,”

Alec looked tentatively at Jace, only to see him wearing a big grin, “Congrats, man,” he whispered, but the excitement was clear in his voice. “I’d hug you now, but I’m driving,”

Alec felt a smile fight its way on his face as he tried to keep at bay the different emotions he was experiencing. “Thank you,”

“I’ll smooch you when we get home,” Jace pointed a finger at him, almost admonishingly.

“You do that and I punch you in the face,” they laughed again, earning a mumbled ‘shut up’ from Izzy.

―

“I’m so disappointed in you.”

“Consider this. I don’t care.”

“You could have written your number on a napkin and slipped it in his pocket, he wouldn’t have noticed!”

“My personal space has been violated enough for the both of us, thank you.”

Magnus clicked his tongue, “I should leave you here. Make you walk it out.”

“Do it. I’m gonna call your landlord, make her wake you up and come pick me up.”

“If you had his number you could call _him_ and let him give you a ride home.”

“Yeah, wow, how did I not think of that. Hey, I know we don’t even know each other’s surname, but I gave you my number. So, want to drive me to my house and then leave?”

“I was thinking of a different approach, but that’s beyond the point. I’m proud of you for being the Prince Charming we all know and love, but _at least_ let him know you don’t help people get in cars by carrying them bridal style on the regular? Just saying,”

“He was faint, I didn’t want him collapsing on me. I’m scandalized he drank that much and didn’t puke.”

“Didn’t seem like his first time, maybe he’s just a lightweight.”

“I don’t know. Or care.”

Magnus giggled, “Little ol’ me begs to differ.”

Raphael sighed loudly, “I stared at his butt a couple of times, ok? Is that a crime?”

“Plenty of other good looking people in there, though.”

“I don’t exactly choose who I’m attracted to.”

“I’m going to shut up now.”

“Good.”

“It’s too late for this conversation anyway, and you’ve arrived. Sleep well, Raph.”

“You too, fucking idiot.”

―

“Clary. Clary, wake up.”

“Simon,” Clary rubbed her eyes, “What time is it? What?”

“I think I made a fool of myself in front of a hot person last night.”

“You didn’t,” his roommate mumbled sleepily.

“I really fucking did.”

“Bring me coffee and then we’ll talk,”

He nodded, bringing her coffee mug nearer and waiting patiently as she drank its content. After she cleaned herself and changed in more comfortable clothes, hopping near him on her bed.

“Are we going to talk about Raphael?”

“Raphael is the name.” Simon confirmed gravely, “I think I gave them a headache or something.”

He proceeded to tell his best friend what he remembered of the night, which was impressively much of it, with Clary only occasionally filling the blanks.

“So I can never look Magnus in the face ever again. And Alec too, I guess. Should I consider them as one? What about Izzy? Oh god I―”

“Simon. Simon, stop,” Clary smiled, “Don’t blow it out of proportion. Magnus is not going to care, nobody is. We all do silly things when we’re drunk. Remember that time I made Izzy’s ex-boyfriend jump down a table with me and I broke his arm by landing on him?”

“Ok, that made me feel considerably better,” he conceded, and they both laughed remembering some of their best drunk memories, which weren’t too many but they were surely funny.

“Anyway, listen to me,” Clary returned in topic moments after, “I’m going to give you news that could be either good or bad, depends on you.”

“Shoot without mercy.”

“Magnus had so much fun that he has already asked Alec if we can do it again sometimes. We’ll be the same group we were yesterday but this time it’ll be something more relaxed. Like a movie marathon or dinner somewhere not too fancy, we still have to settle things. Are you in?”

Simon swallowed, “So is there gonna be…”

“I don’t know. They could be there.  Do you want them to?”

“I… don’t know? I mean if they’re there it’s gonna get funny for you guys, if they aren’t it’s gonna be normal.”

“So it’s a yes?” Clary smiled brightly.

After a moment of thought, Simon returned the smile just as brightly, “Fuck yeah, who the fuck cares.”

―

Magnus and Izzy sat on Magnus’ bed with a bowl of popcorn, their pajamas on and Project Runway re-runs as background noise. They should have been discussing about the film night they offered to organize, but found themselves discussing a large multitude of topics… except maybe the movie night.

Since he and Alec began dating, Izzy had come to be Magnus’ confidante so quickly it sometimes amazed him. He couldn’t complain at all, since they had so much in common they sometimes joked about being each other’s double.

“And I’m telling you, I’ve never questioned my hairdresser again after that,” Izzy concluded her anecdote with a grimace. Magnus laughed, bringing popcorn to his mouth. His eyes fell on the clock just by accident, and he noticed how late it actually was.

“This is turning into a pajama party.” Magnus nodded at the clock, causing Izzy to look at it too.

“Oh my god, we still haven’t done anything,” she worried her lower lip with an apologetic wince.

“Now don’t say that,” Magnus waved dismissively, with a small smile, “We still have time if we start now. Then we’ll have dinner because I’m not letting you go with an empty stomach, and you’ll be home safe and sound before your brothers send a searching party out.”

Izzy laughed and gathered the notebook and pen that had been lying unused on the nightstand. “I’m on board with that,” she adjusted herself and started, with a ceremonial tone, “First of all, let’s start from the place.” Magnus agreed silently, nodding as she went on, “I’ve talked to Clary this morning and she said her and Simon’s place is not available because their landlord has a stick up his ass and he’s against parties and loud people. Which we are, so their place is a no-no.”

“They live together?” Magnus asked curiously, managing to keep himself from sounding too disappointed.

“Have you seen them? They’re joined at the hip. If one would have chose a different college the other would have died,” she shook her shoulders with laughter. Magnus decided not to investigate further… yet.

“So we thought that our house is better. It’s always free – the perks of having CEOs as parents –, we can order pizza _or_ let Alec and Clary go crazy in the kitchen, and our alcohol depot is freaking amazing. We have Netflix, so we can choose what to see at the moment.” She concluded with a radiant smile, “We’re gonna have a blast.”

Magnus chuckled, “So, place and food are taken care of. What else is there?”

“Um, everybody knows how to get there so no transportation problem, the time is—”

“Oh god, right. Raphael. Raphael doesn’t know where you live.”

“Raphael?” Izzy’s eyes widened, “So he’s coming?”

“I... haven’t told you?”

“Nope, you forgot that,” Izzy smiled slyly with a gleam in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just assumed—”

“No, no, don’t worry at all! There’s plenty of space, plus I actually have said we’d be the same group of your last date, so you did right to assume,” Izzy  tranquilized him. “I’m gonna add him to our whatsapp group, if you give me your number, so when we’re finished here I’m gonna send the info to everybody!”

Magnus complied, and waited patiently until she exclaimed it was done; but while he was ready to get down  to business, Izzy seemed to have another idea in mind.

“Can I ask you a question?” she said.

“Of course,”

“This friend of yours, Raphael… is he’s more of a flower or cologne man?”

Magnus smirked, “Let’s say he doesn’t judge his perfumes based on the kind of fragrance they cast,”

“That is very good news,” Izzy by now was smiling so brightly Magnus smiled too. “Are you thinking the same thing I am?”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that I know who’s gonna take up the loveseat. You and Alec will have to postpone your uncalled-for PDA session.” They both laughed out loud at that, almost sending the bowl of popcorn to the floor as Magnus tried to launch some at her.

“Honestly though, I’ve never seen Raphael react like that to a drunk person _ever_. If Stuart had been less cute, and I guess somehow charming, his face would have hit the floor in seconds.”

“He seemed to be on the verge of that though,” Izzy pointed out, still laughing.

“Yeah, Raphael likes to make everyone think he’s menacing and dark, but he’s actually a sweetheart, I can assure you.”

“Well, drunk Simon agrees with you. He’s not keen of letting his crushes know he likes them. He’s a lot more bubbly than most, but he’s dense. Sober Simon is oblivious to pretty much everything.”

“It’s gonna be a challenge, I can tell,” Magnus grimaced, “But something’s there, and I think you can help me help it.”

“I’m in!” Izzy clapped her hands excitedly.

“Alright then, girl. But we’re going to continue this discussion in front of a plate of eggplant lasagna.”

—

Magnus closed the door to his apartment, sighing contentedly after kissing Izzy goodbye. The day had been highly prolific, and he had come to the happy conclusion that he wasn’t the only one with sharp observation skills.

But he couldn’t linger too much on the mastermind that was Isabelle Lightwood, because he had to carry on the next part of his plan. Dialing Raphael’s number, he waited for him to pick up.

“What is this.”

“First of all _who_ ; second of all, _hi_ Raphael. How are you?” he feigned cheerfulness.

“No. What is this thing on whatsapp.”

“Explain yourself, darling.”

“I already caved in by getting whatsapp, did you think I would also enjoy it?”

“It’s a group. You can talk in there and people will receive it and read it collectively.”

“Ok. And what does this one do? The title is just a bunch of animal faces, but people apparently know my name.”

“Those are called emojis. It’s for tomorrow night’s dinner, silly. They’re Alec’s friends, remember?”

Magnus heard Raphael gasp, “A dinner? Where? What the fuck?”

“Movie night _and_ dinner, actually. We discussed this, you said you’d come.” Magnus struggled not to laugh, picturing Raphael’s confused frown.

“No we didn’t, _Magnus_ ,” Raphael sighed audibly, “I’m not coming.”

“But I told them you would! That’s why they added you on there!”

“You did _what_?! Magnus you just can’t invite me to things without telling me!”

“I’m pretty sure I told you,” Magnus feigned being offended, “And if you can’t stand me this much—”

“What the fuck, Magnus. You know I always write things down. I’m checking right now and I didn’t, so you didn’t tell me. And don’t even _try_ to play that card.”

“Then I’m telling you now. Are you free tomorrow, at about 19? I’ll pick you up if your car’s still broken,”

Raphael clicked his tongue, and Magnus saw as clearly as the day the image of him rubbing his temple with exasperation, “I’ll let you know,”

“I need to know now, Izzy is organizing everything maniacally.” Magnus smirked. After a moment of silence he heard a heavy sigh, and with that he knew he had won.

“ _Fine_.” Raphael confirmed, then coughed lightly, “Just, um,”

“What?”

“Is, um— Magnus, who’s,” Raphael mumbled the rest of the sentence.

“I didn’t catch that…”

“Is there going to, you know. Be, um,” Raphael coughed again, this time with more force.

“Are you okay, Raphael?”

“Yes, yes I am. Nevermind. See you tomorrow at 19.”

Magnus smirked to himself.

—

“You’re here finally!” Izzy screamed in his ear, trying to hug him with her hands occupied by table games. “Everybody has already arrived!”

“Hey, give me that,” he tried to offer her help while Clary adjusted their coats on the hanger.

“Si, tonight we are going to stay mostly sober,” she winked at him, but it still contained some sort of admonishment he didn’t feel like he deserved. “If something happens you’re gonna want to remember that, right?” she grinned and left, followed closely by Clary, who cast him a playful look. Simon was baffled to say the least, but he kept it to himself.

“Hi, everyone,” he waved with a smile. Everybody was already in the living room; they all had a glass of wine in their hands, much to Izzy’s premise, and didn’t notice them arriving until Clary went to kiss Jace on the forehead. At that moment, everybody turned simultaneously, making Simon feel like in an 80’s horror movie. The first face he saw was Jace’s and Alec’s, closely follow by Magnus’ and—

“I’m gonna see if Izzy needs… something,” he declared, wearing probably the most off-putting smile ever known to man. He rushed in the kitchen, where Izzy was collecting napkins from a drawer.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Ah ah, very funny.”

“Are you… are you cooking?”

“We’re ordering pizza. You’re safe for today.”

“Thank— um. I mean. So, how are you?”

“Simon, you texted me ten minutes ago. While driving here. Don’t do that, by the way.”

“Clary was driving,” he corrected, “I didn’t know Magnus’ friend was going to come. Not that I mind, obviously. He seems like a pretty cool dude. Magnus wouldn’t be friends with uncool people, Magnus is he himself very cool. Do you think—”

Izzy chuckled, “Simon, calm down.”

“Yeah, sorry,” he laughed weakly, “It’s just he’s a bit intimidating.”

“Part of the fun, right?”

“W-what?”

“Nothing. Let me organize things here. Go in the living room, pour yourself some wine and have fun. Loosen up. You seem too tense for someone who’s gonna eat pizza and watch Netflix with his friends.”

“Right, I’ll go,” he swallowed, reassured by the Healing Power of Izzy’s Smile. Taking a deep breath, he went in the living room, clutching the sleeves of his jumper just a bit. But the newly acquired serenity was destroyed in a matter of seconds when he noticed that the only available surfaces to sit were the ground and one of the cushions of the loveseat. He couldn’t play the hippie who liked to sit on the ground now, so he shook himself and waked to said spot, sitting right near Raphael.

He turned to Clary, who was currently giggling about something Jace had said, the both of them completely disregarding the world around them. Alec and Magnus spoke so close to one another they might have actually be kissing, but Simon wasn’t interested in finding that out. With an overly slow turn of his head, he glanced at the boy near him.

Black jacket over black t-shirt, black pants, black shoes.

Simon looked at himself.

Red and blue Spider Man t-shirt, green skinny jeans, red shoes.

He swallowed. He blinked. He breathed in.

“So,” Raphael beat him to conversation, and angels sang in Paradise. “Do you usually throw yourself at strangers and expect them to catch you Nureyev style?”

Angels chocked in sync.

“What,” Simon spluttered.

“Last week. Were you too drunk to remember?”

“No, no, I— I do, actually. I just didn’t think we’d start a conversation with this.”

“You thought we’d have a conversation about what exactly?”

“I— um. I didn’t think about— goddammit. Why do you always put words in my mouth?”

“I really don’t. I draw consequences with the material I’m given.”

“Really, Sherlock Holmes.”

“Really, Molly Hooper.”

“I’m not Molly Hooper!” Simon frowned, blushing deeply as he said it.

“You’ve stuttered three times since we’ve started speaking.”

“What about that?” he tried defensively, at a loss with what to say.

“Nothing. It was just to prove my point.”

“Okay,” Simon grunted, suddenly really angry about where the conversation had gone. He couldn’t believe he just got called Molly Hooper. He obviously freaking loved her, but he was the farthest thing from her! He was at least John Watson!

―

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Raphael could tell an uncomfortable silence from a comfortable one, and this was much obviously the first case.

Simon gaped, “I, um, yes? I suppose? I don’t really have dignity when I’m drunk.”

“I can tell.” Raphael joked, smiling only for an instant.

“Wow, thanks,” he frowned, a small laugh died in Raphael’s throat. Why was he frowning?

“You don’t stutter though, when you’re drunk.” Raphael added, trying to save what possible. He quickly recalled the things he had said on the dance floor.

“Yeah, well, I should get drunk more then,” Simon smiled; it was probably the first time that night, or the first time Raphael really saw it. It was small, slow, tentative. He liked the look of it, so he smiled in return.

Someone rang the bell and Izzy squealed. Simon turned around and his eyes widened almost comically. That had been a moment, and now it was over. Raphael swallowed and fixated his gaze on the half-finished glass of wine on the table. He leaned forward, taking it and downing its content in a few long gulps. When he put it down, he turned to watch Izzy and Jace juggle seven cartoons of pizza. A bunch of seconds later, everybody was shuffling around, adjusting pizzas on the table, collecting empty glasses, turning on the TV, moving a pile of blankets. Everyone was smiling and Raphael felt like smiling too, so he did as he helped Magnus with the chairs and Clary with the cans of beer.

Soon, each pizza found its owner and a blanket embraced each body. The film of choice was _It Follows_ , a horror movie Clary and Simon said to be surely worth it.

So they ate mostly in silence; they left the cartoons on the table, promising to clean up after the film and proceeded to put on the movie. Raphael had one more awkward moment before the film started.

When everyone returned to the couches, he ended up once again on the loveseat with Simon; they looked at each other, Simon was slight flushed for some reason, and they sat, silently agreeing not to say anything about their knees touching once in a while.

Raphael could do this without freaking out, or without freaking Simon out. He could. He could. He really could.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night pt. 2!!
> 
> It's slightly shorter, slightly in advance than planned, but it's because once again I might not be able to post in time, this time for real. I'm sorry if a long wait is coming, I'll try not to keep you all waiting an abnormal amount. You can always yell at me in the comments, so there's that. Enjoy the read!

Simon had accidentally touched Raphael leg four times since the beginning of the film. And yes, he was counting.

It was comical really, two grown man squirming because of plain, meaningless, wee physical contact like children in front of a spoon of sour syrup. Raphael muttered an apology every time it happened, and Simon did the same though he couldn’t deny he was about to burst into laughter at any given moment.

He was quite enjoying the film and how it turned you into a paranoid mess. The highlight of it was when the girl spent her first night home after It started going after her and the largest man ever, eye gouged out and pearly skin, went through the door and (almost) got her. Simon had actually jumped at that, but Raphael didn’t seem to react to it anymore, which relieved Simon a bit.

Simon admitted his heart raced throughout the entire film; Clary had screamed at least two times, Magnus looked ready to make a run for the door anytime and Alec just clutched his pillow in silent horror. Jace looked mildly impressed but overall fine with it, which Simon knew was a complete lie. But at that point Simon couldn’t resist sneaking a glance at Raphael, and he did just in time to see him blink a couple of times and mouth, “Fuck me,” and Simon would be lying if he said he didn’t follow closely the movement of his lips.

_Wait, what?_

On another separate but utterly interesting topic, he was glad he wasn’t the only one who found the film legitimately scary, so he quickly turned to the screen, thanking the film for being so full of suspense he had to channel his attention on the scene to understand the next sequence.

—

The film ended and Raphael had never been so annoyed in his entire life. The film wasn’t the great revelation Clary and Simon had gushed about. He loathed all of the characters, starting from the protagonist’s idiotic ex-boyfriend, who had in his opinion serious relationship issues. It was admittedly visually pleasing, but that didn’t make up for the boring plot.

Not that he actually _watched_ much of it, anyway. He knew the night was going to be psychologically  atrocious since Magnus had greeted him with a largest grin. Magnus smiling without and evident cause always meant trouble.

Simon had spent half of the night fidgeting and subsequently apologizing, and god how he hated it. He was being so damn adamant about touching him it made him go crazy. At one point, he considered straight up grabbing his leg and slinging it over his own, but that would have meant endless woe on both parts, so he suffered quietly.

He had even tried to build a casual conversation, and that had been… surprisingly nice. The pizza had interrupted them, and from then on all progress seemed lost. He figured that after basically seeing him drunk, almost shirtless and dancing like there was no tomorrow (without counting the dialogues of the night) put them past the awkwardness stage, but he had clearly underestimated his incapability at normal interactions. He sighed, tuning in the on-going banter.

“We are adults. Grown-ups. Max looks at us and thinks _big, grown people_ ,”

“Thanks, Vocabulalec,” Izzy snorted, “But we’re not retiring tomorrow to cultivate our garden in Vermont, it’s still a fun game to play!”

“Amen,” Jace agreed earnestly.

Alec turned to him, casting a deadpan stare, “You just say that because you want to kiss Clary,”

General ew’s and laugher erupted, while Izzy still tried to make herself heard, “One round! One round and if you get bored we’ll just pour ourselves alcohol like dull adults.”

“I’m in,” Magnus nodded, while Alec crossed his arms in defeat.

“ _Fine_ ,” he concluded, at which Izzy jumped up and started organizing various bottles of alcohol near the table while everyone shuffled around with pillows and blankets.

Raphael grew progressively confused, “What are we doing?” he whispered to Magnus.

“Drinking games, it’ll be fun,” Magnus provided.

Raphael shrugged, by now on board with anything. He grabbed his own pillow and blanket and sat on the floor near the table.

“We’re playing Never Have I Ever,” Izzy explained, pouring everybody a shot of strawberry vodka to begin.

“How original,”

Izzy stuck her tongue at Alec, “Since the idea is mine, I get to start,” she meditated for a couple of seconds, “Never have I ever… had a Taylor Swift phase.”

Clary sipped from her cup immediately, followed by Magnus… and Jace.

“Fuck you Izzy,” he muttered, “You promised!”

Everybody laughed uncontrollably, “Don’t be ashamed, brother. You know we love you through the good and the bad.”

“Ok, my turn,” Simon exclaimed, “Never have I ever had eyes of different colors,”

Jace swore again, drinking along Magnus and Izzy, “Is this a declaration of war?”

“It is,” Simon replied, feigning a sneer, “Revenge!” he pumped his fist in the air. Jace frowned in confusion, but the game kept going.

“Never have I ever,” Magnus started pensively, “Dated a bisexual man of Indonesian descent,” he concluded sheepishly. Alec glared at him and took a gulp as everybody applauded Magnus.

“Never have I ever,” Alec still glared at Magnus, “Stood up and entire night in order to get tickets to Rihanna,”

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly, taking a sip, “Fair enough,”

Clary jumped in her seat, “Never have I ever had a crush on Oscar Isaac!” With a groan, Simon, Magnus, Raphael and Izzy drank from their cups.

Simon looked at her with a betrayed expression, “I will never trust you again,”

“What? Like it’s a secret?”

“You can’t win this one, Clary,”

“Watch me.”

“Never have I ever drunkenly called a stranger cute,” Raphael suddenly chimed in and the group simultaneously turned to him with shock on her faces. Everybody with the exception of Raphael took a sip. Jace started slow-clapping. Raphael smirked, but he was more interested in how Simon had flushed deeply, and in how he had avoided eye-contact entirely while Raphael let his gaze on him linger. How infuriating (no matter how delightfully so).

“It doesn’t count, though,” Alec objected, “You’re Magnus’ friend,”

“So?” he raised an eyebrow.

“You’re an evil genius just like him,” and he said it with such a tone it was clear he was at least a bit tipsy. Magnus laughed, shuffling his hair much to his outrage.

“Never have I ever been with someone of the same sex,” Jace calmly proclaimed, a satisfied smirk on his face as he played with his half-empty cup.

Raphael, Simon, Magnus, Alec and Izzy took a sip. “Looks like you’re the minority for once,” Simon stated, a delirious smile on his face.

“Does a kiss count?” Clary wondered out loud, a slight redness in her cheeks.

“Drink up, biscuit,” Magnus winked at her as she effectively did.

They decided to keep playing, until they reached a point where they decided to stop with alcohol as Clary and Magnus had to drive. “We could play something else, alcohol-free. Or put on another movie?” Clary offered.

“I say we play 7 Minutes in Heaven,” Jace proposed, banging his fist on the table. Alec groaned, but he was too out of it to vocalize his disapproval.

Raphael could admit that even if they were playing teenagers games he was having quite a time. They were funny, genuine people and he could see why Magnus hanged out with them and insisted he did too. Plus he was beginning to feel more at ease with the others since the game, laughing with them when somebody admitted something embarrassing and getting praise for his clever statements that managed to get Alec drunk and his siblings quite tipsy.

“I need a pen and some pieces of paper,” Izzy was already setting things up, “And if Magnus could come help me with the closet—”

“You just wanna smooch Clary,” Alec mumbled sleepily, at which Jace laughed openly.

When everything was ready, Izzy positioned a bowl at the center of the table, putting seven pieces of folded paper inside, each of them containing one of the presents’ name, and shuffling them. The drinking had only managed to heighten her cheerfulness, which showed as she smiled exuberantly during the whole process. She finally picked a piece of paper, “Simon,” she read, picking another, “And… Alec,”

“Oh dear,” Magnus almost whispered, “I don’t think he can do it,”

Alec was snuggling a pillow on the loveseat, well past mere sleepiness. “Well,” Izzy conceded, “We can fix that,” she said, seemingly ready to wake him up personally, but Magnus shushed her.

“Let him rest,” he reprimanded, “Look how cute he is,”

“Plus he just came out of the closet, next thing we do is put him back in?” Jace, who was beyond the point of tipsy, pointed at his brother, “Not cool of us. Not cool,”

Izzy huffed, “ _Fine_ , but you’re putting him to sleep later,” she shuffled the pieces of paper in the bowl again, picking another one. She didn’t say the name out right away, but a smile crept on her face and she smiled at Magnus like they knew something nobody else did.

“ _Raphael_ ,” finally she drew out.

―

Simon was going to die. He could have dealt with sleepy Alec; it wasn’t like the both of them were going to do much anyway. Now he had to deal with Raphael of all people; judging from the way he was behaving, he seemed in the waiting line for beating him up. Simon beamed, trying to simulate ease, but Raphael remained painfully neutral-bordering-irritated. Simon was beginning to wonder if it was just his default face and demeanor. Actually, he really hope so.

“Way to be officially introduced to the gang,” Jace snorted, earning himself a dab in the ribs from Clary (Simon thanked her silently).

“Don’t be a dick,” Izzy hushed him, “Now, these are the rules. You stay seven minutes in there, obviously, lights off, and give me your phones now.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow perplexedly, at which Izzy shrugged. “Fine, you keep it. Simon is still gonna hand it over because I know you’re going to wriggle yourself out of this by showing him pictures of your favorite cosplayers.”

Simon ducked his head abashedly as he gave it to her, “I did it only that one time!” he tried justifying himself.

“Don’t mean you couldn’t try it again, and I’m not having it,” Izzy gestured impatiently for them to get on with it, “Also, no fucking!” she yelled as they were already being guided toward the closet.

Simon tried defending himself again, but Jace started prodding him towards the closet and he didn’t have time to process what was happening before he was shoved inside with Raphael and the door shut behind them.

Simon searched for Raphael in the dark, only barely managing to spot him. Then, he proceeded to make a fool out of himself. “Just to clarify, I did that truly just one time with Izzy, but there’s a reason!”

“You two fucked in someone’s closet?” Raphael asked, nonplussed.

“G-god, _no_!” Simon hissed, horrified, “I meant the cosplay thing!”

Raphael – and Simon can testify in court about this – _snorted_ and said, “If it had happen in less than seven minutes I would have been disappointed in you too,”

Simon was shocked by multiple things. In no particular order: Raphael not caring in the least about Izzy contemplating the factual possibility of the two of them fucking; Raphael not caring in the least about Izzy contemplating the factual possibility of the two of them fucking in someone else’s closet; Raphael not caring in the least about Izzy contemplating the factual possibility of the two of them fucking in someone else’s closet in seven minutes; Raphael not caring in the least about Izzy contemplating the factual possibility of the two of them fucking in someone else’s closet in seven minutes while surrounded by their friends (among which the actual owners of said closet); Raphael’s _snort_.

 “Are you dead?” Raphael asked, and Simon realized he had fallen into a deep silence without explanation.

“No, no, I was— I mean. I wouldn’t do that. T-the fucking. In the closet. I fuck. Shit,” Simon slapped himself, “I mean I fuck usually— well I don’t have a schedule but anyway, I don’t do it in closets. Nor in seven minutes. Not that that’s a bad thing, I just— other people’s closets are not my thing. Unless, um, you know, they are into that kind of thing. If they’re into fucking in closets, I mean, not specifically _in_ the closet. I’m out and proud, but I don’t judge—”

“It was fine up until _I wouldn’t do that_ ,” Raphael interrupted him before he could go on.

Simon sighed, half grateful he had stopped talking, half hoping to die in the next ten seconds, “I’m so sorry,”

“Don’t be, I’ve seen worse,”

“That’s both relieving and tragic,”

“Depends on the point of view,”

“I guess,” Simon shrugged, “This is still kind of awkward,”

“It is,” Raphael confirmed, making Simon’s face fall just a bit, “I’m not complaining though,”

“You just say that to make it less awkward,”

“And you are trying to make it unnecessarily so,”

“No, I’m not. It’s just who I am, mom,”

“At least call me dad,”

“I thought I’d buy you a drink first,” Simon regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, falling further into the pit of despair as silence filled the closet, “Shit, I’ve no filter, I’m sorry,”

“No, I’m actually positively surprised,” Raphael eventually provided. “For a second there I thought you were really going to do that,”

Simon laughed, relieved some of the tension had gone, “I’m not that oblivious.”

“Well, not everybody that finds themselves in a closet with a beautiful girl proceeds to showing her pictures of cosplays,”

“You don’t know the whole story!” Simon cried, “I was just really shy when I was younger,”

“I’ll give you that Izzy is pretty intimidating,”

“Yeah, she’s a badass!” if Raphael could distinguish Simon properly he would see him gesturing wildly with his arms, “We’re like, I don’t know, Black Widow and Captain America. We kissed each other for reasons but then we kinda never mentioned it again and it needs to stay that way,”

“You had a crush on her?”

Simon prattled, “Who wouldn’t? Even Magnus admitted he’d go for her if he wasn’t disgustingly in love with Alec!” Simon heard Raphael take in a breath, but his reply didn’t come immediately.

“You have a point,” Raphael conceded, “I guess she’s just not my type,”

Simon almost took the offense personally, “And what _is_ your type?” but he recoiled instantly, realizing how that must have come off, “I mean, not that I care, it’s just maybe I’m biased but Izzy—”

“I like people who shut up,”

Simon almost stuttered, coming to an alt, “That is a dig,”

“You’re sharper than I give you credit for,”

Simon frowned, “Man, you’re a mean one,”

“I’m shattered,”

“Really, I’m still curious how you’re friends with Magnus,”

“Magnus likes you all, that’s why you think he can’t do evil,”

“No, I don’t think like that,” Simon replied, “I know Magnus can hurt people, but he doesn’t do it deliberately like you do,”

“I hurt you?”

“A-a bit,”

“Then I’m sorry…” Raphael said. Simon was startled for a moment, not sure how to take that after the snarky retorts he had been getting.

“It’s really―”

“… for you.”

Simon gaped, his attempt at a retort dying in his throat. His reaction caused Raphael to chuckle, and Simon’s gawk turned slowly into a smile. “You little— I’m mad at you but you’re really funny,”

“I’m more on the annoyed side, but it’s quite pleasing,”

“You should come to my band’s concert next month,”

“You have a band?”

“College kid with an indie band. Cliché, I know,” Simon shrugged, “We do it just for fun but I’m told we’re pretty good. The whole group is going to be there, so if you want to come it would be really great,” Simon waited, hopeful his invite didn’t come off as anything more than just a night out with friends. Even if he wasn’t opposed to―

“How long have we been here?”

After a moment of dumbfounded staring in the dark, Simon accepted the fact that his invite had been in fact entirely ignored, “Um, I don’t know. Less than seven minutes?”

“I’m pretty sure we’ve been here at least fifteen minutes.”

Simon heard Raphael get up and move around the tiny closet. His heart was beating a little faster than normal, he didn’t know why, and at a point he felt something gracing his arm. His breath catched in his throat; it was most likely a hand, but the contact was gone just as it had come, and then Raphael was banging on the door, calling for Magnus to open the door.

―

“You were leaving us there!” Raphael hissed while he and Magnus walked to the car, “If I hadn’t noticed we’d have stayed in there for hours,”

“Don’t be ridiculous, there are only so many rounds of Uno four slightly drunk grown ass persons can play. We would have checked on you eventually,”

“And when would that ‘eventually’ would have come?”

“I don’t know, you spoiled the wait,” Magnus entered the driver seat and started his car as Raphael took the passenger.

“Whatever,” Raphael was too tired to insist on such petty things, “Anyway, Simon mentioned that the group is going to a concert next month,”

“The group is going to _his_ concert next month,”

“Please don’t be like that,”

“Like what?”

“You know. You’re smug and I don’t like it,”

“I am not, but go on about what you were saying,”

“He just told me he’d, um,” Raphael tried phrasing it without making it sound he was personally invited, which he kind of was, “He told me they’re playing a singer I like, so I thought why not,”

“Why not what?” Magnus was smirking so broadly Raphael was restraining himself from punching him.

“Go, Magnus! _Jesus_ ,” Raphael sighed, “You just want to make me say things,”

“You are the one who’s doing all the work here!” Magnus laughed, “Anyway Izzy has told me about it, I think we definitely should go.”

“Good,” Raphael nodded.

“So,” Magnus seemed really prone to talking, “What happened in the closet?”

“We talked,” Raphael stated, “About things,”

“You know, I’m gonna know eventually,”

“Regular stuff, really. It wasn’t even a proper conversation, just small talk.”

“How predictable,” Magnus sighed wistfully, “I’m proud of you for taking baby steps, though,”

“I’m taking baby steps in what direction?”

“At the moment, out of my car. We’ve arrived,” Magnus announced, effectively stopping in front of Raphael’s house, “In the future, I don’t know. I’m too tired to predict it. It’s whatever you make of it, mostly. Have a good night.”

Raphael made his way into the house, the tiny smile on his lips was only his to see.

—

“Clary, I think I’m starting to like someone,” Simon suddenly stated while they lay in bed.

“Tell me everything right now,” he heard her shuffle in the bed, turning to face him.

“Not yet, I’m not sure of it,” Simon looked at her pout, “I promise I’m going to tell you as soon as I’m sure.”

“You could invite them to the concert next week,” Clary offered.

“I already did.”

“Uuh, look at you. They’re coming?”  bright smile appeared on her face.

Simon made a face, “I don’t know actually, I asked but they kind of… ignored it.”

“Oh,” Clary’s bummed out tone reflected Simon’s feelings, “Well, that’s rude. Don’t let it get to you though. If they care they’re going to come, if they don’t you’ll find someone better to kick ass with. Their loss.”

“Thank you, Clary,” Simon felt a bit better about it, “How are things with you and Jace?”

“I think he’s going to ask me to be his girlfriend, but we still haven’t discussed that,” she said with a small sigh that was a little too sad for Simon’s liking.

“You should ask him. To be your boyfriend,”

“You think he would… like that?”

“You know Jace better than I do. He doesn’t do emotions too well, but there are a few ways he could take it.”

“He could feel bad about not getting to ask me.”

“ _Or_ he could be glad he knows where you stand,”

Clary grinned silently, the tiredness of the day beginning to weigh on her eyelids as she blinked slower and slower, “That’s actually super helpful, Si,”

He hummed, smiling contentedly and shuffling to turn the lights off.

―

In hindsight, Raphael should have gotten the hint when Magnus casually mentioned that he was going to Simon and Clary’s apartment to help her out with something art-related.

The realization hit him days later, when he was cleaning up his bedroom and in the nightstand drawer he found his old reading glasses. Glasses made him think of Simon and for a second he smiled. Magnus had been at Simon’s… and Clary’s. Simon and Clary lived in the same house. As a couple? As friends? As distant relatives?

The inexplicable enigma made Raphael abandon his best intention – that was, cleaning at least his bedroom and bathroom that day – and his feet, almost on their own accord, went to the sofa. He was still playing with his glasses, sighing with boredom. He didn’t want to think about it at all. And no, he didn’t actually care, he was just bummed out. He _had_ been considering that invitation as something special, despite his rational side telling him not to. Even if it was a group thing, Raphael knew they weren’t exactly friends yet, so him wanting Raphael to be there had at least to be a sign of some kind of liking.

But none of it mattered now, he just had to distract himself. Keep cleaning the house was out of discussion, he was too tired now that he had stopped. He could read, but he didn’t feel like choosing a book. Everything around him seemed suddenly very boring, and he wanted to get out of there. So he wrote Magnus, saying it had been a long time since the two of them didn’t go out somewhere fun. Magnus replied after a couple of minutes, and Raphael smiled as he read at Magnus informing him he was going to pick him up at eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at lovelyclizzy.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter IV

Raphael walked up to where Magnus was waiting, phone in his hand as he always was these days. “Please don’t tell me you got that new Pokémon thing,”

Magnus raised his head, surprise replaced by a relaxed smile when he saw Raphael, “Oh hello, Mr. Judgypants,” he deadpanned, “Catarina is obsessed. But you know I’m not into running around and socializing. _At the same time_ , nonetheless,”

Raphael laughed, and they went inside the club. He felt positively buzzing, ready for a night of dancing with strangers and judging people with Magnus. They sat at the bar and ordered their drinks, and they had just decided to join the dance floor when a high-pitched, excited voice screeched, “Magnus?”

He looked at his friend’s eyes go wide; Magnus turned around and with the same enthusiasm, “You three! What are you doing here?”

“Dancing, drinking, doing the small hours,” the girl that now Raphael recognized as Izzy answered with a sly grin. She noticed him too, “Hi Raphael,”

“Hi,” he waved at her, only to notice that right behind her there were just the persons he wanted to avoid that night, “Hi Clary, hi Simon,” he answered to their greetings too.

“Does your brother know you go to gay bars?” Magnus continued amusedly, clearly referring to Izzy.

She giggled, “Of course he does. You know, Si wasn’t kidding when he said that Jace is the minority of the group for once in his life,” and everyone laughed whole-heartedly at that; Raphael had been too, but the strange look the girl delivered him left him a bit confused.

Whatever was wrong with her, Raphael didn’t care. “Magnus, let’s go dancing?”

Magnus nodded, “Hell yes. You guys, you can come with us if you want,” Raphael groaned internally, but stayed neutral on the outside, telling himself he just had to ignore them and his night could go just fine.

Apparently, though, the invitation involved all of them having to dance incredibly close to each other. Raphael had hoped it was a thing they did when they were drunk, but it clearly wasn’t. So, at a point he deemed to be in everybody’s best interest if he found himself a cute stranger to dance with.

He did shortly after, as a guy with hair as dark as his moved closer to him, actually almost colliding against him. Raphael _was_ on the verge of protesting, but then he saw the apologetic expression he was already wearing, so he smiled. Twenty seconds after he knew his name was Raj, and he knew he was going to buy drinks for Raphael.

―

Simon couldn’t help but worry about it. Maybe he had been too forward, he should have just announced it in public. What must he have thought? They were closed in a closet, with the lights off, there was a serious percentage that Raphael couldn’t stand him and he went on to _not only_ invite him to his concert, but also to say it’d be _great_ if he went. No wonder now he was avoiding him!

Well, he was avoiding the whole group now, it wasn’t _specifically_ about Simon. But Simon was worrying _just in case_ , so to say. An indication he was probably overreacting was that Magnus didn’t seem fazed by Raphael suddenly going off on his own, so that must have been a thing he did.

He was suddenly distracted by someone yanking his arm, “We’re going to get drinks,” Izzy yelled over the music. He nodded and followed her with the other. Well, except Raphael.

As they were sipping on their drinks, Simon was luckily diverted from moping any further by Izzy abruptly gripping his arm and hissing, “She’s _here_!”

“Stop abusing my arm!” he cried, but no one paid attention as they were all turned to look at a blonde who was dancing with another girl. She looked familiar, but Simon honestly couldn’t remember where he had seen her.

“Oh my god, I _knew_ it!” Clary clapped her hands, smiling widely.

“What’s going on?” Magnus’ tilted his head, casting an amused glance at the girls.

Izzy scooted closer to them, “Ok, remember when we got body  painted? She did it! She was the one with the cute braid!” she pointed at her excitedly.

After the initial giggling and whispering Simon couldn’t really make out, Izzy accepted Magnus’ advice and went to dance near the girl. He was beginning to relax, singing along the music and listening Clary and Magnus converse about Clary’s mom. He turned his back to the bar, facing the dance floor enraptured by the movement of bodies, colors and fumes.

He had always avoided loud, crowded parties in high school, he still did in college, but there was something about gazing all the life happening in front of his eyes that made him feel small and giant at the same time. People looked at him from outside and saw nothing but a guy sitting in a bar, enjoying his drink. He looked at the whole of them and he saw them in a moment of their life that meant freedom and joy, and he felt as if the same sentiments cursed through him, as if he was sharing them. That made him part of something pretty big.

Simon thought that maybe his drink was stronger than predicted, because suddenly he was staring at Raphael. He had moved on to a different girl; they were dancing so very close to each other and Simon wished he had the confidence to do the same with someone.

He blinked, shaking himself out of his imagination, and turned again towards Magnus and Clary, who were now enjoying a comfortable silence. But as soon as Magnus crossed his gaze, he smiled and said, “So, Samuel,” he started, and Simon frowned, not sure if he had heard correctly, “I am myself busy with Alec, as you know, but what about you?”

Simon smiled, “Busy? I, um. I am… free... from Alec?”

Magnus nodded, a strange glint in his eyes, and if he didn’t know better he’d think he was trying something, “Interesting. Really interesting,”

“W-why?” Simon asked, more and more confused. He couldn’t deny he was a bit intimidated by Magnus. Well, by anyone who had more confidence of him, and case was Magnus appeared to be the embodiment of self-assurance.

“Why don’t you go dancing too? You could—” he prompted, but after a second he stopped himself before returning to a wide smile. He gripped Clary’s wrist, “Better yet, Clary is going to come to the bathroom with me, you stay here and wait for us!” and with that he rushed away, dragging along Clary, who glanced at Simon with mild panic in her  eyes. He frowned. He wasn’t about to go dancing alone, but the way Magnus was acting was plain weird.

“Where’s everyone?” his fears turned into reality when he heard his voice.

His head whipped around to find just who he expected sitting next to him, not even looking at him as he waited for the bartender to pass by. “Izzy’s on the dance floor, Magnus and Clary went to the bathroom,”

Raphael frowned, “They went to the bathroom _together_?”

“Yes,” he confirmed.

“In which one exactly?” Raphael seemed suspicious and it kind of annoyed Simon.

“How am I supposed to know, I didn’t ask,” he snapped, swallowing down his nervousness. “They could have gender neutral bathrooms for all we know,”

Raphael stared at him blankly for a second, then a slow smile spread on his face. Simon felt as if he hadn’t meant it to. Simon could feel the hotness spreading through the back of his neck, but he ignored it. “Sorry,”

“For me?”

Raphael turned to him with a raised eyebrow, “Stealing my line?”

“No, re-using one that was unoriginal in the first place,” he smirked, watching as Raphael’s mouth hung slightly agape. Simon sipped on his drink, proud of his retort and internally praying he didn’t screw it up.

“So, enjoying yourself this far?”

“Um, yes,” Simon answered, not sure how to take the sudden change in topic. “You?”

“Yeah, we can say that,” Raphael conceded as he gulped down a swig of the drink the bartender had brought him. “I haven’t seen you dancing a lot, though,”

“Ah, well,” he smiled, “Izzy was occupied with a girl, and Clary’s usually with me in these situations. Not really a fan of dancing alone,”

“I see,” Raphael nodded, “You two seem really close,”

“We are!” Simon exclaimed, “I don’t know what I’d do without her, honestly. She’s always been there for me, and she knows I’m… well, I’m an awkward mess,” he conceded, beaming.

Raphael looked uncomfortable, but he didn’t say anything about it. “How long have you known each other?”

“Ah, pretty much kindergarten,” Simon nodded resolutely, “Jocelyn, who’s her mom, sometimes jokes we are going to marry each other because—”

“I got her number!” Izzy’s excited squeal interrupted his sentence; she wore a triumphant smile and a phone number written on the back of her hand. “I gotta tell Magnus. Where is he?”

“Bathroom,” Raphael answered in lieu of Simon, “But he’s coming back in a while, you can wait for him.”

“Awesome,” the girl kept smiling as she told Simon how cute her new crush was.

—

The night had gone smoothly. Well, if you left out the bit of awkward conversation he and Simon had. Raphael’s stomach sank at the though. He finally had confirmation. He thought it would allow him to move on, but clearly one cannot expect such things overnight.

Now that the rest of the group was back, Raphael was beginning to doubt everything he thought had happened that night. For one, he had glared warningly at Magnus to let him know they were going to talk, then he made mental note of what were going to be the points of their discussion.

First of all, how the hell did they manage to choose the same bar, on the same day and around the same hour? Magnus had surely something to do with it.

Second point, lecture on not trying to make him start conversation with people in relationships. He would have to make a power-point on this.

And last but not least, that little habit he had of putting him in situations he didn’t sign up for had to go.

—

“Magnus, if you don’t stop, I’m stopping you and I can’t guarantee I’m going to use legal means,”

“Before further consideration,” he began, raising a finger as if to anticipate and halt his tirade, “It’s in your interest, I’m not getting anything out of it and I _know_ deep down you want to thank me. And no, I didn’t know they were going to be there,”

“Magnus, he’s not interested,” Raphael cut him sternly, “I think it’s pretty clear,”

“Illuminate me,” Magnus sighed, ready to hear whatever wrong, complicated theory the other man had.

“Remember how you told me Simon and Clary share an apartment?”

“Yes,” Magnus drew out, “Please don’t be heteronormative.”

Raphael rolled his eyes, “Don’t be a jackass, I did my homework,” he said, “They’ve literally known each other for years; hell, decades even. He calls her mother by first name. _First name_. Not even Mrs. Jocelyn or, I don’t know, Mrs. What’s-her-surname. He went straight up for the _name_. And you want to know how I know? Because he told me even her mother thinks they’re going to get married some day,” he concluded, his arms crossed over his chest, daring him to contradict him.

Magnus gaped for a handful of seconds, then blinked in what seemed bewilderment. Raphael finally though he had managed to break him, but his optimism had the best of him. Magnus cleared his throat, “Fairchild. Jocelyn Fairchild. I don’t know if she goes by Mrs. Garroway, though,” he clarified calmly, “But about more important matters, I’ve been talking to Clary and she hasn’t ever mentioned Simon as her boyfriend, _let alone_ fiancé. On the other hand, I think she’s really interested in Alec’s brother—”

“You know open relationships are a thing? Or polyamorous ones?”

“— and _anyway_ , Izzy hasn’t told me anything about them being together,”

“You two gossip about the rest of us?”

Magnus shrugged, putting his hands up with a wry face, “I mean, who doesn’t. That’s not the point.”

“… why do I even ask,” after the initial bafflement, he threw his hands up in surrender.

Magnus gestured in agreement, “Exactly,” but he became immediately serious, “Though, on second thought. They _do_ share a room,”

“See?” Raphael opened his arms, thanking God Magnus had come to his senses.

“But if as you say they share this… let’s call this relationship, neutral term. If they know each other since they were babies, your theory still hasn’t a solid basis. I mean, I’ve shared rooms with Catarina, Ragnor and you. I don’t know you since pre-school, but I can admit it’s easy to misjudge.”

“I don’t know Magnus,” Raphael, “I don’t know. Still I don’t think he’s interested, so I’d like it if you quit trying. Because you’re shit at playing matchmaker.”

Magnus sighed and looked at the floor. He looked at Raphael and sighed again, “Fine,” he accepted, “But on one condition.”

“Depends.”

“You come to the concert next month. And you ask him for indications because I’m not telling you shit.”

“I was gonna come anyway,” Raphael ensured, “For the music.”

Magnus smirked, “Excellent.”

—

 **From Unknown** : Hi. I’m not really good with technology, so don’t make fun of me. I took your number from the group thingy, I hope that’s okay. So, the gig is in two weeks, right? Time and place?

Simon received the message from an unknown number pretty early in the morning; he had to ignore it at first, since he was at work, but when he came back to it, there were two.

 **From Unknown** : Forgot to mention it’s Raphael. Good morning

If Simon had been drinking his coffee, he would have spluttered it on the shop counter by now. He looked around himself just in case some customer was in need, and quickly saved the number in his cell phone. He was pretty sure he was blushing, but no one was there to see him so it didn’t happen.

 **To Raphael** : Good morning!!! I just read the message, but don’t worry, grandpa, we all know you’re doing your best. Anyway the time is 20.30 and the place is a coffee shop, I’m gonna text you the address now

Simon sent the message, which was closely followed by the one with the place address, and went back to cleaning some mugs. He definitely wasn’t blasting a smile. Nope, not at all.

—

Simon had entered the coffee shop yelling sorry to the owner for his tardiness. As any other shift, he had put his uniform on, applied the name tag and proceeded to serve coffee to the early risers of New York.

 His shift went normally, until after an unspecified while of taking orders and cleaning cups he saw non-other than Clary stroll into the coffee shop.

“Si!” she waved at him enthusiastically. “How are you?”

“Pretty fine, break’s in a while. Wait a minute?” he said, indicating their usual spot.

“Of course,” she sat on her usual armchair and started texting on her phone until Simon joined her about fifteen minutes later.

“Didn’t you have class this morning?”

“Cancelled,” Clary beamed, “I stopped by Luke and then here right away. I need to tell you something.”

“Well go ahead then,” Simon smiled curiously.

“So I did what you told me,” she said, with barely repressed emotion.

Simon’s eyes widened, “Clary,”

“And Jace and I are a thing now,” Clary smiled widely, excitement springing from her eyes, smile and whole demeanor.

“Clary, come here!” Simon got up and hugged her tightly, tremendously happy for her best friend. “I can’t believe I have to get on with that asshole on a regular basis now,”

“Shut up, idiot,” Clary laughed at his teasing, “I love you so much,” and as they parted Simon was ready to invite her to lunch so they could discuss her news and other things, but a voice called his name.

“Simon?”

He thought he had imagined it at first, because he recognized the voice immediately, but what were the odds? Turning to the source of the voice, Simon discovered the odds were (for once) in his favor.

“Raphael? What are you doing here?”

The dark-haired boy seemed just as confused as Simon as his eyes skimmed across him. Simon fought with all of his strength not to react to it, “I didn’t know you worked here,”

Simon remembered he was still wearing his uniform and tag, realizing this was probably the root of his perplexity. “I— I do,” Simon articulated lamely, “This is where I’m going to playing,”

“I know,” Raphael frowned a bit, “That’s why I’m here.”

“You… messed up the timing,”

“No,” Raphael pursed his lips, “You mentioned it was a coffee shop. I’ve never heard of it so I was curious; I was around here and I stopped by. You failed to mention you worked here, though,”

“Oh,” was all Simon was able to produce. He was still processing the situation, but mostly he was still taking in Raphael’s appearance. Dark colors seemed to be his thing in any situation, not that Simon minded; the bomber jacket suited him really well and Simon was always a fan of raglan sleeve t-shirts. Plus Raphael had really nice arms.

All his musing was interrupted by Clary giggling, which brought him back to reality and made him notice Raphael was kind of glaring at him. “What?”

“Nothing, I’m gonna go,”

“No, stay,” Simon blurted without thinking, earning himself a – well-deserved –  weirded-out stare. He wanted to slap himself, “I mean, you mentioned coffee? Are you going to skip breakfast just ‘cause I work here?”

Raphael tilted his head to the side, “I did want coffee,” he admitted, a bit bashfully. Simon grinned.

“And that is my cue to leave,” Clary chimed in, “See you later?”

“Lunch together?”

“Nope, mom and Luke asked me to join them,”

“Oh, see you later then,”

“See you later. Bye Raphael!” Raphael waved at her as she kissed Simon’s cheek.

“Big news on the way,” Simon resorted to him with a big smile on his face. Raphael couldn’t help but reciprocate, even if he didn’t know what said news were. “So, what can I do for you?”

“Black coffee, thank you,”

“You’re a walking stereotype,” Simon feigned disappointment, shaking his head.

“Just make the damn black coffee,” Raphael retorted. Maybe he even thought that because he was turned around he missed the smile that had fought its way on his lips, but he didn’t.

“Please note I’m still making you coffee even though you didn’t say the magical word.”

“Dungeons and Dragons?”

“First of all, that’s three words. Second of all, it’s please. Third of all, you know that game, dude?”

“Nope,” Raphael shrugged, “You’ve ranted to me about it at least five times,”

“Aaah, Dungeons and Dragons. How many memories. We gotta play it sometimes,”

“I don’t know how.”

“I’ll teach you, that went without saying!”

—

Raphael had followed Simon during the whole process of making coffee. Mesmerizing was the word. Everything about Simon infuriated and endeared him, and he often found himself unable to establish where they stood from a relationship standpoint. Were they friends? Were their conversations some sort of pre-dating thing? Were they _flirting_? Admittedly, he didn’t know so much about him to say if it was his normal behavior with everyone or if he treated it differently. But even ‘different’ wasn’t going to put him higher in the scale of Simon’s relationship.

As a matter of fact, the only thing Raphael was sure of was that the other man wasn’t interested in him in the way he was. He felt really horrible in even conceiving Simon as something more than a friend when he was obviously in a relationship with Clary.

At first he thought the girl was with Jace, but then he figured that they could be having an open relationship or something similar; a thing which he wasn’t really interested in. During their conversations Simon filled him in about some aspects of their relationship. He gathered they went to the same college both because of money and because they didn’t want to be too far from each other; they both were artistic souls, even though Simon had picked Accounting.

Raphael didn’t know at which point their relationship had turned romantic, but he knew it was there by the way Simon talked about her when she wasn’t there. And Raphael wasn’t even jealous, was the best part. He respected the girl too much, she had been nothing but kind and maybe just a little too nice for what he was used to.

When he had walked in the place Simon had referred to, he was intent in possibly adding to the list of his favorite coffee shops another name. He needed places where to read which weren’t his apartment (with his neighbor always playing her perpetually off-key violin).

But because his luck was just that good, he didn’t only stumble in Simon – who had conveniently forgotten to tell him he worked at the damn shop –, but he witnessed with his own two eyes Simon and Clary _hugging_ and telling each other they loved one another. What a beautiful, merry day.

Fortunately, he had lost himself in the boy’s cheerful aura soon enough, swallowing down his displeasure with a strong coffee. Which, by the way, was a damn good coffee. Shame he wasn’t going to go there ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at lovelyclizzy.tumblr.com


End file.
